


Dignity And Card Sharps

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Poker, Poker Nights, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Tuesday is poker night.





	Dignity And Card Sharps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriegPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriegPlants/gifts).



They played cards every Tuesday night. Surrounded by cats, sitting in a half-circle, they talk and laugh, popping pretzels into their mouths and playing for spare change.

HB doesn’t always win, though he’d brag he’s pretty good at bluffing. Liz would tell him he’s terrible at it. She tends to win less frequently but with bigger pots – holding her fire until she’s ready to attack.

Abe is more cautious. He doesn’t act until the facts are on the table. HB insists that that often leaves him vulnerable to obvious tells, but Abe doesn’t pay him any mind. Dignity is on the light when they play.

Well – dignity and cat box cleaning duties.


End file.
